Wearable computing devices, also known as user-mounted devices, have begun to increase in popularity in recent years. User-mounted devices typically include outward-facing sensors that gather data about the user's environment. User-mounted devices, and particularly head-mounted devices (HMDs) are commonly integrated into gaming systems. User-mounted devices can also be used for a variety of other computing tasks.
The sensors in typical user-mounted devices face outward and are not able to gather sufficient data about the user and the position of the user-mounted device relative to the user for proper device calibration. Additionally, unlike fixed devices, because user-mounted devices are worn by a user, the devices are frequently in motion and change orientation as the user moves. Movement may also cause user-mounted devices to change position relative to the user, potentially requiring frequent recalibration of the devices.